Harry Potter and the Mysteries of the Past
by Hyinuc
Summary: Harry Potter in his seventh year at Hogwarts. I really suck at summaries but my stories are better. Please R&R GWHP and HGOC.
1. Escape to the Dozen

**Hey guys. I'm going to try and work on this and my other story equally. As it is this is the first chapter. Please review! Any criticism would be helpful**

**Chapter 1  
**

Harry was tossing in his sleep. Visions were flashing through his head but he couldn't grasp them all. Sirius falling through the veil. Cedric being murdered. Pettigrew escaping. Dumbledore dying. He woke with a start. Groaning he rolled out of bed and went to the window. It wasn't that long ago. Two weeks ago he had still been in Hogwarts and Dumbledore was alive. But now everything had changed. It was all his fault. He had gotten Dumbledore killed he had hurt Ginny...

He felt a particularly painful twinge in his heart. Ginny. He hadn't wanted to break things off with her. He still cared for her. But he couldn't endanger her again. He sighed and began to scan the skies for Hedwig. In just a few weeks he would be out of here. He would be free from the Dursley's.

He saw her flying towards him majestically. He smiled slightly something that hadn't happened since he had left. As she got near he opened the window. He was surprised to see a letter attached to her leg and even more surprised that he didn't recognize the handwriting. He went to open it and stopped. He heard Moody's voice in his head. _Constant Vigilance!_ What would the old Auror say if he saw Harry about to open a letter from someone he didn't know.

Cautiously he opened the letter. Several pieces of paper fell out along with two rings and a serpent necklace. He avoided touching the rings or necklace and picked up the parchment.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I realize that you don't recognize my handwriting. If you are reading this than it shows that you still have some trust left. That is good. Trust and love. They will see you through anything you attempt. Now no doubt your trust has its limits. I feel confident in saying that you have avoided contact with the other contents for fear of a trap. I can assure you that these items are completely safe for you to touch. Perhaps we could meet in public sometime? Somewhere where you could of course be watched. I am willing to wait until after your 17th birthday to ensure that you can defend yourself without retribution. If you are inclined to meet me than send back a reply with this wonderful owl of yours. _

_Sincerely Yours  
A friend._

Harry was confused. He went to his desk and took out a few pieces of parchment. On one he wrote that he would meet him in public. This one he set aside. The next one was a note to Mr. Weasley. Maybe he could give some advice. On the third piece he began a note to Ginny. He had done this a lot over the past week. He pleaded for her to come back to him. That he really cared for her. That he was lost without her. Most of the notes were like this. He crumpled it up and put it in the trash. He didn't want to endanger Ginny but it felt good to get his feelings on parchment.

Hedwig flew over to him and held out her leg so he could tie the letter to it. He flopped down on the bed after it was tied and she walked to the window and took off. He began drifting off to sleep and was awoken with a bang on the door downstairs.

He stood up and pulled out his wand in one fluid motion. His hand was remarkably steady as he walked to the door. He stopped with his hand outstretched. He could hear voices. His aunt and uncle were talking at ease with the people downstairs. He opened his door slowly. and stepped out into the hall.

"No! I am telling you that we do not want any fireworks! Now please leave!"

"Aww.. did you hear that dear brother mine?" the voice that was speaking was oddly familiar. " He doesn't want any fireworks. Oh well. I guess we'll have to settle for something else. Any ideas?"

Harry could see Uncle Vernon pale at what these people could be thinking.

"By George!"

"Yes? Oh sorry to interrupt. continue please."

"I think we should take the boy. What do you think?"

Harry was shaking with silent mirth. He knew who was outside. And seeing his uncles face at the prospect of facing them was adding to the humor.

"Yes. Let's go get him."

"Now see here! You can't just go barging in here! This is my house!" Uncle Vernon raged as two identical red heads stepped into the house. They both pulled wands out of their sleeves and pointed them at his uncle.

"You were saying?" The first said. It was obvious he was full of mirth and couldn't hold it all in.

Uncle Vernon paled and stepped between the two and Petunia. The second Redhead turned and saw him.

"Ah Harry! we just came to sell fireworks! Do you come here often?"

"Hey Fred. George. How're things at the Burrow? How's Ginny and Ron? What about Bill? Is he still marrying Phlegm I mean Fleur?"

"Whoa! Easy Harry! you're going to explode if you keep this up. Slower and take deep breaths." Fred was smiling up at him.

"Yeah yeah. So what was that I heard about 'we should take the boy'? To the Burrow?"

"No. Sorry mate but we gotta take you to Grimmauld Place. Can't be helped. But.." he got an evil glint in his eye as he said this "There will be perks. Ginny will be there."

"Alright let's go."

They headed upstairs to get his stuff packed. George apparated with his trunk as Harry went to talk to his aunt and uncle.

"Well I guess this is it. I'm going now. I'll write you guys if you want." He didn't know why he said it. He didn't think they would accept.

"No. Just go and never darken our doorstep again." His uncle spat. Big surprise there.

Harry shrugged and Fred apparated him to his new home.

As soon as he got there he could hear the noise of a party. He shot a questioning look to Fred who just smiled.

He stepped warily into the kitchen when he heard everyone shout surprise. He laughed as he took in the faces. The Weasleys were all here as was Hermione. His friend Remus Lupin and of course the eccentric auror himself mad-eye. They all had food or butterbeer in hand as they ushered him to the table.

"What's with the surprise party? My birthday isn't for a while yet."

"Oh we know harry dear but we figured you need some entertainment." Mrs. Weasley said.

He laughed and started grabbing at food around him. He talked to Ron for a while as he excitedly talked about the Chudley Cannons great improvement over last year. Ginny seemed to want to talk to him but lost courage when he got to close. Harry made and excuse to leace Ron and went over to where a few of the adults were talking.

"Er-Mr. Weasley, Proffesor Moody. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course Harry! But tell me is this about the letter you received over the summer?"

"Yes. I was just wondering if I should meet this person. They seem sincere and said I could be watched."

"Better be careful boy. Not everyone who sounds sincere is. Better just forget the jewelry and the note."

"Moody don't be so paranoid! Of course you should look into it. I'll accompany you if you would like."

"Thanks Mr. Weasley."

"Of course Harry. But let me ask you one more thing Harry. What was in that note that you sent to Ginny?"

Harry blanched. "I didn't send a letter to Ginny!"

"Odd. Hedwig gave her a crumpled up piece of parchment. I think it disturbed her whatever it said. She has been hiding and crying since she got it."

Hedwig must have taken the letter to Ginny! Harry thought.

"I think I know what happened. Where is Ginny? I'll go talk to her."

"Um she was just here. Must have gone back upstairs."

Harry thanked the two and left to find Ginny. He needed to talk to her. She might even be able to help with the ring.

He eventually found Ginny crying softly to herself in the bedroom he and Ron had used the previous summer.

"Ginny?" he said softly. She flinched when she heard him and turned quickly to see him. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face had streaks where she had been crying.

"Ginny I was just wondering what the note you got said."

Ginny sobbed a little and handed out the crumpled note he had written earlier.

Harry took it from her and quickly confirmed it was the one he had thrown away.

"Look Ginny..." He began. Ginny cut him off.

"I know you don't want to endanger me but I don't care. I...I think I love you." She felt her heart pounding. Harry looked thunderstruck.

She stormed out of the room and he sat down shaking his head. She loved him. And he had managed to mess things up yet again. There was a flash in front of him and one of the rings from the letter fell to the floor with a clatter. Harry picked it up and examined it closely. It was a silver ring. It had three silver ropes intertwined. One of the three consisted of two smaller interwover rings.

He raced out of the room to find Mr. Weasley and Moody. Maybe they could help.


	2. The Ring

**Forgot this on the last one. I do not own Harry Potter. Cool as that would be it all belongs to JK Rowling. Of course if she weren't so selfish...just kidding. Also 3 reviews. What's up with that? my other story is ten times farther but took forever to get a review. Anyways enough of my ramblings here's what you really came for:**

**Chapter 2**

He didn't have long to find them. Almost as soon as he left the room he crashed into Moody coming up the stairs. The result was they both fell rather loudly to the bottom and cued the portraits to start shrieking. Mr. Weasley hurried into the hall to see what all the commotion was. Mad Eye was not pleased.

"What is the matter with you Potter! Barreling down like that. You need to pay attention. Constant Vigilance!" He roared. Harry had already managed to extract himself from Moody and helped the old auror to his feet.

"Now what in the blazes was so important that you felt the need to tackle me down the stairs?" Moody growled. Harry produced the ring that had appeared and showed it to him.

"I thought I told you not to mess with those rings!"

"I didn't mess with it. It just appeared."

Mr. Weasley looked interested now. " Was there anything with it? A flash, a bang anything?" he inquired.

"There was a flash and than it just fell to the floor. What do you think it means Mr. Weasley?"

"I don't know but I think we might have to meet this mystery man in the hopes of answers."

Moody looked extremely against the idea and opened his mouth probably to voice his opinion. Mr. Weasley cut him short.

"I know you don't agree but it's the best we have, Alastor. We'll just have to be careful. We'll get volunteers at the next Order meeting."

Moody growled than nodded and sighed. "Not all my paranoia is unwaranted, Arthur. Just remember that." He grabbed his stick of the floor and stumped off. The two watched him for a while. Almost without thinking Harry put on the ring. Instantly images flashed before his eyes.

They were all focused on Ginny. Ginny sleeping wrapped in a quilt against the cold. Ginny kissing him. Holding his hand. He felt a pain in his heart as he relived her telling him she loved him. He was dimly aware of Mr. Weasley turning to him. More images. Ginny in Tom's diary, her first time meeting Harry. He could now tell that Mr. Weasley was shouting for help. He slipped the ring off and the images faded. He was surprised to see himself on the floor and there were tears mixed in with his sweat.

"Harry are you alright?" Ginny's voice was in his ear. He turned and saw she was near hysterics. And something inside him also clicked. He reached up and brought Ginny close to him. He knew his true feelings now.

"I am so sorry for hurting you. I wanted to protect you. I never thought it would be worse to pull away. I am so sorry." He whispered in her ear. She was sobbing into his shoulder and he just held her tightly.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! JUST WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! WHAT IF THAT RING WAS CURSED?" Mrs. Weasley had appeared and was not happy. Harry decided to cut her off. He shifted his head slightly but still held tightly to Ginny who now reciprocated his grip.

"I didn't think to put it on. I just...did. I can't explain it." He said. She looked like she was about to yell at him more when she took a second look at Ginny. Her look softened as she saw the apparent connection between them.

"Take Ginny up to her room Harry. Than come back down. We need to talk." He nodded and gently picked Ginny up. She just clung tightly to him. He soon returned to find half the Order in the kitchen.

"Harry you need to be careful. That ring seems dangerous. You were off in your own world. Now I want you to give me both rings and the necklace." Mr. Weasley held out his hand. Harry pulled the jewelry out and placed it in Mr. Weasley's hand. There was a flash and he felt the jewelry in his pocket again.

"Well it seems that the jewelry won't be taken from Harry. But I still advise you use caution." Mr. Weasley seemed apprehensive of leaving the jewelry in Harry's possession. Harry stalked off to his room and closed the door. He flopped down on his bed as he heard a click. He looked up to see Ginny standing at the door after locking it.

"Why the sudden change of heart Harry? What changed?" She asked. Harry motioned her over and she came. He held her and layed her down next to himself."

"That ring showed me some stuff. Do you want me to tell you about it?"

"I have all the time in the world Harry."

He smiled and pulled her a little closer. He could feel her head on his chest. He remembered now how complete he felt with her.

"I think it just showed me what I already knew. But it like overwhelmed me with it. It let my desire overwhelm my brain. And I don't really care now. I mean I don't want anything to happen to you but at the same time I don't want to give you up. Not again." She snuggled closer to him. He just sat with her. But he felt an uncomfortable stirring inside. It was gone quickly as it had come, but it disturbed him for a minute. He gently set his head on Ginny's. She was breathing softly and he knew she had fallen asleep.

He should have left to another room. But he felt so content just than that he was asleep before he knew it.


	3. The Talk

Harry was awoken by several shouts down stairs. He shifted slightly and saw that Ginny was still asleep. He looked to the door as he heard someone say 'alohomora'. The lock clicked open and the entire Weasley family stormed in. Harry instinctively pulled Ginny close to himself and looked at them.

"Did anything happen between you two last night Harry? Did you and Ginny have sex?" Mr. Weasley asked anxiously.

"No we just fell asleep." He gently pulled himself away from Ginny. She mumbled slightly and shifted but remained asleep. Ron and Bill looked murderous and obviously didn't believe him. Fred and George were taking pictures witht the flash turned off. Harry groaned inwardly at this. Those two had bad ideas for those photo's he could tell that right now.

Mr. Weasley motioned them all out and whispered to Harry, "Wake her up. We'll talk to you both after breakfast." Harry nodded and locked the door after them. He walked back over to Ginny and just looked at her sleeping. Her hair fell in wisps over her face. He just stood like that watching her for a few minutes with an idiotic grin on his face. Than he just bent over and softly kissed her forehead. She mumbled softly and shifted to cuddle with him. Harry was amazed that she was still asleep.

"Come on Ginny. It's time to get up." She mumbled something indestinct and looked up at him. She smiled when she saw him and lowered her head.

"Good morning" she whispered. Harry smiled and kissed her forehead again. "I have some bad news Ginny. Your family was in here a few minutes ago. They want to talk to us both after breakfast. Ginny groaned and dropped her head even lower. Harry thought for a second and than hooked one finger under her chin, gently bringing her face back up.

"It'll be alright. I'll be right there with you." He bent down slightly and kissed her softly on the lips. He felt a shock go through him. He didn't want the kiss to end but pulled back anyway. "Come on we might as well go face the beast." He said. She giggled and nodded.

They walked downstairs hand in hand. He stopped her outside and kissed her gently again. She smiled as they pulled apart and they walked in together. The Weasley's were all seated around the table with two seats empty side by side. Harry pulled Ginny's chair out and than sat down next to her. Breakfast was a short affair and had the air of an execution.

Finally the Weasley's pushed their plates away. Fred and George were the only ones who were smiling. The others were stoic. Ginny reached for Harry's hand and he clasped it firmly against the oncoming barage.

Mr. Weasley took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He than placed them back on and spoke up.

"What exactly happened last night Harry?" he asked. So Harry began. He told about the letter and than the ring. He told what the ring showed him and what it made him realize. Than he told how he fell asleep last night. Fred and George looked put out that nothing bad had happened.

"Is that all?" Mr. Weasley pressed. Harry nodded that it was. He and Mrs. Weasley looked at eachother and than back at the new couple.

"Alright. Now Harry. It's obvious that you and Ginny care deeply for eachother. You may even love each other. So we are going to allow you two to share a room. HOWEVER!" He said to be heard over Ron, Fred and George's shouts of objection. "You two may not change in the same room. You may not sleep in the same bed unless fully clothed. And you are to keep your hands above the clothes and above the waist at all times. Do you understand?" Both nodded quickly. Mr. Weasley smiled at them both.

"Well than. Now that that's settled, Molly and I have to go to Diagon Alley. Bill's in charge until we get back." Fred and George were already in a hushed discussion, no doubt how to put the photos to good use. They stepped outside and closed the door swiftly behind them. Fred and George grinned evilly and leapt at Harry. They lifted him up against his protests and Ginny's giggles.

"Well Harry, looks like you're on the way to being another member in the family. So it seems fitting that we blackmail you now before that joyous time." Fred grinned wider. "So just help us to test some products and we'll give you the film." Harry grimaced at having to 'test' their products but decided to go along with it just to get the incriminating photos.

"Alright. Just be careful. If I lose my looks Ginny will leave me." They all laughed at that. Fred and George lead Harry to a cellar and Ginny followed not wanting to miss a second.

"Ok Harry. Now this is a little thing we haven't named yet." Fred said.

"What it does-" George said

"Is it makes the victim-" Fred continued.

"Rapidly change skin colors based on emotions." George finished.

"Just take this chew,"

"And it will take effect after about a minute." Harry took the chew reluctantly and swallowed. He felt a slight tingling from his stomach that spread throughout his body. Than he began to glow a soft blue with a red tinge around his chest.

"Well that means sadness and..." George trailed off and grinned to Fred. Fred took the sheet and his face lit up.

"Well dear Harry. Are you sure you and Ginny don't love each other?" Harry groaned as he realized what the red meant. Ginny's eyes were misting up so Fred intervened.

"Harry," he said in mock fury. "we thought you had more sense than to fall in love. But when the first red headed girl comes along what do you do?" He shook his head disgustedly and handed Harry the film.

"We can't blackmail lovers. Although if you aren't careful..." He let his sentence hang. Harry laughed in spite of himself and walked up to his room. Ginny followed him and they layed together on the bed.

"So is what George said true?" she inquired softly.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes lost in happiness. His glow turned a deep scarlet. Ginny giggled and curled closer to him. They could have sat there forever except for the loud squeal from the doorway. They both started and looked at the door. Hemione was looking at them smiling and crying at the same time.


	4. Surprise and Attack

"When did this happen?" Hermione choked through her tears.

"Just last night actually." Ginny said. Harry knew he was blushing furiously.

"Well I'm proud for you two. But come on! I want to show you my new boyfriend!" She said. There was a glee in her voice rarely heard and Ginny's eyebrows shot up. Apparently she was as surprised as Harry that Hermione had a boyfriend.

"Uh well sure. Where is he?"

"Come on!" She pulled the two of them out of bed and rushed them to the kitchen. When they got there a single figure sat there. He was dressed in all black and had black hair to his shoulder. Harry was surprised. This guy didn't seem the type Hermione would date. But than again who was he to know?

The boy stood up when they came in. Hermione was blushing slightly and Ginny reached for Harry's hand.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Caleb." Harry grinned and extended the hand Ginny wasn't holding.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Yes I had guessed as much. There aren't many friends to Hermione no offense and you didn't have red hair." Caleb said bluntly.

"Well for most it's the scar."

"Why? Do you have a picture somewhere?" Caleb said. Harry looked incredulously at Caleb. Could it be that he didn't know Harry's story?

"Do you know who Lord Voldemort is?" Harry asked. Ginny flinched slightly and squeezed Harry's hand. Harry squeezed back reassuringly.

"Nope. Never heard of him. I just moved here from the United States so I don't really know what's going on here."

"Lucky you." Harry mumbled. "So what brings you here?"

"My parents got a job here and then Hogwarts accepted me. I'm a seventh year." Harry nodded.

"Well I guess Hermione has a lot to tell you then. So I'm going to let her get to it." He left and Ginny followed him. Outside in the hall, Ginny stopped him.

"Don't you think it's weird? To not even _heard_ of Voldemort? I think he's hiding something." Harry nodded his agreeance.

"I say we watch him and watch him close." Harry said. Ginny nodded and leaned up to kiss him. He started when she vanished. He looked around alarmed and noticed other things begining to vanish. He tried to pull out his wand and found himself unable to move. Panic swept through him. Someone was pulling him out of Number 12 Grimmauld place. And only one person would want to pull him out and know the location of headquarters.

_Snape! That bastard! _

A room was starting to materialize now. He saw Voldemort smirking in a mixture of amusement at what he was seeing and contempt of Harry. There were death eaters around him and he could clearly see Snape. A sharp shrill whistle sounded. Harry started and found he could move slightly. The whistle strengthened and the room began to fade.

Voldemort's look became one of fury. He began to help Snape, trying to pull Harry back out of whatever power it was that had freed him. The room began to focus again and the whistle faltered. Then a new sound joined the shrill whistle. A hiss. At least that is what the death eaters heard. Harry and Voldemort heard a snake speaking.

_"Release him Tom!" _ Voldemort started at the voice addressing him. Then he renewed his fervor in trying to bring Harry back.

_"Tom Marvolo Riddle!"_ The snake thundered, _"If you don't release him I will kill you!" _As if to show the truth behind the threat, an enormous serpent materialized, wrapped around Harry. Voldemort threw himself back in dismay and Harry felt himself whisked away. He fell violently to the floor. Ginny was screaming and there were several other people in the room. Harry wondered why they were all blury and thought his glasses had fallen when he had. He groped around until he found them and pushed them up the bridge of his nose. He saw Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's. It seemed that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had returned. Fred and George were wearing uncharacteristically somber faces.

"Harry are you alright!" Ginny sobbed. Harry nodded not trusting his voice. "POTTER!" He heard Moody roar. "Why are you wearing that damned jewelry! You were expressly told not to!"

"I didn't put them on! Snape tried to steal me out of Grimmauld place. I think the jewelry put itself on me. It saved me to."

Moody looked disbelieving but dropped the matter. They lifted Harry up and took him to his bedroom despite his complaints that he could walk. He was placed in his bed and Mrs. Weasley threatened to turn him the shades of the rainbow if he came out for the rest of the day. Harry shuddered knowing full well that she would and agreed to stay in bed. Ginny clasped his hand with hers and refused to leave even when threatened with the same as Harry had been.

She looked her mom right in the eyes and said that at least it would add some color to the room. Mrs. Weasley smiled and left the two with out incident except Fred and George trying to stay and hold Harry's hand as well. He sighed as she closed the door and looked over to Ginny. She was smiling but he could see in her eyes that she was still worried.

"Ginny? Come on what's bothering you? You can tell me."

"You just started fading!" She burst out. She started sobbing on his shoulder. "I couldn't do anything to save you!" He held her gently waiting for her tears to pass.

"Ginny." He said gently. She had stopped sobbing for the most part and looked at him when he said her name. "I am not going anywhere. I'm going to kill Voldemort and then I'm going to marry you!" He said. He seemed shocked at his daring and she seemed shocked as well. _He's going to marry me? He's going to marry me!_ She squealed in delight and leapt up to kiss Harry. He was pleasantly surprised and kissed her back out of instinct. There was a small knock at the door and Caleb walked in.

"I need to talk to you Harry."

!AUTHOR'S NOTE!

haha cliff hanger. gotta love it. I'm a moron. Could someone please tell me what a beta is and how to get it? please?


	5. The Second Talk

**Okay guys. Chapter 5. Be sure to leave me lots of comments. And ideas wouldn't be unwelcome either.**

"I need to talk to you Harry." Caleb said.

Ginny and Harry broke their kiss, both looking sheepish.

"Sure Caleb. What can I do for you?" Harry asked perplexed. Caleb walked quickly in and shut the door. He turned back to Harry and walked towards the bed. The door behind him clicked. Harry felt sure that Caleb had just locked it.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked. He was worried. For himself. For Ginny. Caleb just smiled at Harry.

"Like this. Stupefy!" He said. He thrust his hand out at Ginny and a flash of red hit her. She crumpled, unconscious.

"There. Now that we are alone,"

"HELP!" Harry bellowed. He felt sure that Caleb couldn't fight half the Order. Caleb however seemed to have thought of this, he certainly didn't seem worried.

"You waste your breath, Harry. Now if you'll just calm down we can talk like civilized creatures." Harry leaned back exhaustedly and looked up at Caleb.

"So talk." He grumbled.

"There you see? Now. When you faded the house shivered minimally. Not enough for the others to notice but I did. So I started to look around and I found this." He held up a solid gold locket, embroidered with a intricate serpentine S. Harry sat up sharply.

"SLYTHERIN'S LOCKET!"

"Ah yes. I don't know if you know this but it is also a Horcrux. Apparently whoever sealed their soul in this locket tried to steal you. The house, being magical, sensed that two parts of the same person were here and decided to try and shake one out. This locket being found was the result."

"That's a part of Voldemort's soul. I have to destroy the Horcrux. That and the other ones."

"The other ones!" Caleb thundered. "Do you mean to tell me this maniac had more then one!"

"He had six plus the one that stayed in his body."

"He had seven seperate souls! The fool! Why would he willingly weaken himself?"

"Wait a minute." Harry was sure he must have misheard him. "He thought that seven would make him more powerful."

"In the dark circles of course it would. But my lord! Only a fool would make more then one. Only a bigger fool would leave them lying around."

"Why would it be bad to make more then one?" Harry asked. His anger at Caleb was fading into a thirst for information.

"Because it spreads his magic thin. If the body is destroyed then the magic in the Horcruxes will keep him alive but he'll be lucky to be a squib!"

"Or a ghost?" Harry said thinking of the years before Voldemort's return.

"Yes exactly! And to leave keys to control lying around..."

"Keys to control? What do you mean?"

"If you can take the soul out of the horcrux you can control the originator." The repurcussions of this statement were running through Harry's head.

"How do you get the soul out?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Well I'm not quite sure. My research was flawed. My Master caught me and destroyed the book."

"Who's your Master?" Harry asked confused.

"Albus Dumbledore." Harry gaped at Caleb. "What? Have I said something?"

"I knew Dumbledore. He was-"

"Yes yes I know he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He taught me in the summers."

Harry shook his head slightly. At least now he knew where Dumbledore had spent his summers.

"Wait a minute,"Harry said slowly, "Maybe he didn't destroy the book. Maybe he hid it at Hogwarts."

Caleb looked interested at this fact.

"Yes that could be true. We should check when you go back next month."

"I'm not going back. I have to find the Horcruxes." Harry ground out. He was starting to feel pain.

"Harry if we're right and the book is at Hogwarts, then you won't need to find the Horcruxes to kill Voldemort. You can have him destroy them and then kill him."

"But.."Harry sputtered. He thought for a moment but could find no way to avoid it. He was going back to Hogwarts.

"Now that that's settled I have one more thing I would like to talk to you about."

"What?"

"When you were attacked you didn't have the jewelry on. The snake amulet and the ring. But afterwords you did. Can I ask how you did that?"

"I didn't know that." Hary said honestly shocked. Now that he said it of course he had been wearing them afterwords.

"Hm. Very interesting. Well good bye Harry."

"Wait!" Harry said. He spoke quickly because he felt like he was soon to pass out. "Why did you have to stun Ginny and lock us in here together?"

"That's quite simple. I wanted to talk to you alone and there was no way Ginny was going to leave you. So I had to stun her."

Harry slipped into unconsciousness and Caleb left swiftly. He didn't know how long he slept but soon he heard hushed voices.

"He stunned me without a wand Hermione! How can you defend him!" Ginny's voice, and none too pleased.

"Ginny you and Harry are fine. Besides he said he had some good news when Harry finally wakes up." Hermione's voice sounded strained. Ginny let out a shriek.

"Just get him out of here Hermione!" Ginny screeched.

"It's okay Gin." Harry mumbled. She looked startled at him and then scowled.

"But-"

"Gin," Harry cut her off, "It's okay. Caleb and I talked. Plus I have good news."

"What?" Ginny and Hermione said as one.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts next month." Ginny squealed in delight and launched herself into his arms. Hermione grinned at him.

"That's good Harry. I'm glad you changed your mind."

"Well this way I'll get to see you more Ginny." Harry said. Ginny blushed and Harry leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Oh Hermione!" Harry said. "I need to talk to Caleb. He has Slytherin's locket!" Hermione gasped and then left to find Caleb. She soon returned with Caleb in tow.

"Hello Harry. Feeling better?" He asked. Harry nodded at him and he smiled.

"That's good to hear. Oh you've had an owl while you were asleep." He said. He rummaged in his pockets for a moment before producing a letter. Harry instantly recognized the writing. It was the same as the letter from earlier in the summer. He ripped it open and pulled out the letter. He skimmed through it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ I was most displeased when I found that Tom had attacked you. Rest assured things will become difficult for him for a while. I also noticed that you have used the items I sent in my last note. They will protect you when all else fails. I still wonder if you would meet with me in Diagon Alley next week Monday. I will be at the Leaky Cauldron in room 16. Feel free to bring as much support as you feel comfortable with._

Harry read the note aloud.

"Well I say you meet him. I could go with you if you like." Caleb offered.

"I'll go too." Ginny growled. She apparently still distrusted Harry with Caleb.

"Alright. Then next Monday we'll go meet this mystery man."


	6. The Meeting

**Hey guys. I know the chapters are kind of short but I'm working to make them longer. This is the fruit of my efforts right now . And I still don't own Harry Potter. :(**

Monday came swiftly. Number 12 was as busy as a stirred ant hill. The aurors that were in the Order were scoping the Leaky Cauldron out to make sure that it was safe. There was a constant stream of information coming in. Several of the people who were staying in the inn on Monday had not yet arrived, but they were found and trailed.

Moody insisted on coming with Harry and the others. "I've told you all, Constant Vigilance!" He roared. There were giggles from Ginny and Hermione. Harry had forseen what Moody was going to say and mouthed the words as Moody roared them. Scowl and all.

Sunday night, Proffessor Mcgonnagal made an unexpected visit.

"Ah Mr. Potter! How nice to see you. I have some things that I would like to talk to you about tomorrow. If that is convenient for you." She said. It was in a pleasant voice that Harry had never heard you use before. He almost agreed before remembering the meeting tomorrow.

"I'm sorry professor. I really can't. I have to go to the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow and meet with someone."

"I understand Mr. Potter. I wonder, could you tell me who you are meeting?" She asked. Still in that pleasant voice. Harry, a bit unnerved, shook his head.

"I don't know his name. But he sent me some letters and a few items that have really helped me. He requested a meeting tomorrow. He's got a room at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Do you mean to tell me that you are meeting in a private room, with someone you have never met, who could very easily summon Death Eaters to kill you?" Now here was the Professor Mcgonnagal that Harry remembered. Her voice was crisp and to the point and left little room for a choice but to respond."

"Yes professor. But we've had aurors checking the Leaky Cauldron out to make sure it's as safe as it can be."

"I cannot accept that Mr. Potter. What would Albus say?" She asked. Harry cringed and she visibly relented. "Of course. His death was painful to us all. But he would not want you unprotected. I shall accompany you."

"Okay professor. But Hermione's boyfriend, Ginny and Professor Moody will all be coming with us as well."

"Miss Granger has a love interest?" She asked. Her voice was pleasant again. She also had the hints of a smile about her lips. "What is this boys name, if I may enquire?"

"Caleb. Uh Caleb.."Harry trailed off. Now that he thought about it, what was Caleb's last name? He had never heard it used. He looked at professor Mcgonnagal uncertainly and saw she was pale as a ghost.

"Caleb McKnight?" She asked quickly. She seemed afraid or disbelieving though which Harry couldn't distinguish.

"Um. I'm not quite sure I never really caught his last name. Caleb!" He shouted. Mcgonnagal looked at him in horror no doubt expecting the portrait of Mrs. Black to start shrieking. But the only sound was someone thundering down the stairs.

"Harry! What is it? Are you all rig-Oh. I didn't know you had a guest. "

"No it's all right Caleb. She and I were just wondering. What is your last name?" Harry said. Caleb looked surprised that this was all that they wanted to know but didn't seem unwilling to share the information.

"McKnight. Why do you ask?" he said. Mcgonnagal gasped and both boys turned to face her.

"Albus was looking for you! All of last year he looked. He wanted to give you the book on Horcruxes back so you could help Harry when he was gone. And then of course he was murdered. We have no idea where the book went. Perhaps he sent you an owl?"

"No. I didn't know he was looking for me. I was in...in America." he said swiftly. Mcgonnagal nodded.

"Well it can't be helped. But I'm coming with you and Harry tomorrow." her tone left no room for arguement.

The night was soon over. Breakfast was a tense affair, the teens rushing to be early and the adults taking no notice and eating normally. When they were finally all finished, they took a portkey to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ah Mr. Potter! I was told to wait for you here. You are expected in room 16. Are these all with you?" He asked motioning the others.

"Yes. Thank you Tom." They all walked to the stairs and stumped up one at a time. They all paused outside room 16, glancing at eachother briefly. Then they turned the knob and stormed in. A man garbed as a death eater sat at a table. Moody shouted an alarm and fired a stunning spell at him. The man sighed dramatically and waved his wand at the stunner. Harry started. He hadn't even seen the man pull it out. The stunner vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Paranoid as ever I see." The man said. He had a smooth silky voice, with a hidden layer of contempt. Harry thought the voice was oddly familiar. Caleb stepped forward.

"Please remove your mask." He said. The death eater shook his head and pointed his wand at Caleb.

"Stupefy!" He shouted. The stunner headed at Caleb. He deftly sidestepped and held out his hands. The Death Eater's wand and mask flew into his hands.

Everyone in the room gasped. It was Snape.


	7. Truth Revealed

**Hey guys. I'm on Christmas break so I'm going to try and get at least a chapter every three days. I can do it. or not. We'll see. **

** Chapter 7**

Harry felt a surge of anger. _Snape!He killed Dumbledore! I'll kill him!_

Harry whipped his wand out and leveled it at Snape. Snape just looked at the wand coolly and unconcerned. _Do it! Kill him!_ Harry struggled internally.

"What are you going to do Mr. Potter? Kill me? Then go ahead! Your friends will not tell that you used avada kedavra. Kill me!" He taunted. Harry seethed but lowered his wand fractionally. Snape was unarmed. It wasn't right to kill him like this.

"Still a sense of honor I see." Snape sneered. Harry threw up his occlumency shields, knowing them to be feeble.

"Now can we get on with the meeting? I have several things to tell you before I go."

"Go?" Mcgonnagal said sharply. "I think not! Moody arrest him." she snapped. Moody stumped over to Snape conjuring a pair of handcuffs as he went.

"Severus Snape," Moody growled, "you are under arrest for using an unforgiveable curse, lending aid to Lord Voldemort and for the murder of Albus Dumbledore."

Snape just laughed at Moody. Moody looked at Snape uneasily but still handcuffed him. As he tried to put the handcuffs on, they vanished. He conjured another pair and tried again with the same effect.

"Now let us talk and then I'll come quietly." He said impatiently. Moody looked at him suspiciously for a moment but stumped away. "Good. Now Harry," He said quickly. He seemed to be trying to get everything out quickly. "I sent you three pieces of jewelry two siver rings and a necklace of a serpent. They each do different things."

Harry angrily interupted him. "If you were trying to help me then why did you try and summon me out of Grimmauld Place?" It was a savage outburst and Snape was smirking at him.

"Temper temper Mr. Potter. I tried to summon you because I knew it would be unsuccessful. The thick silver ring shielded you from my spell. When the Dark Lord,"

"Voldemort!" Harry interupted.

"When the Dark Lord" Snape repeated, "began to aid me the serpent necklace summoned itself to you just as the ring had done. It has powerful protection spells laid on by Merlin himself. Now as I said the serpent necklace and the thick silver ring both have protection spells. The third ring is a little more...ah...special." he said carefully. "It reveals true feelings and knowledge that the target either refuses to accept or has clouded judgement over. In your case I believe that it showed your love of Miss Weasley?"

Harry nodded grudgingly and Ginny interlaced his fingers with her own. Snape's smirk just became more pronounced. "Those three items will help you in the final battle with the Dark Lord."

"If that were true," Harry snarled, "then why didn't you just keep them and use them yourself? Hm?"

"Come Potter!" Snape said agitatedly. "Even you are not this thick skulled. You are the only one with the power to destroy the Dark Lord. You forget that I too heard the prophecy that night."

"Alright. Let's say I believe you. Why did you want to meet with me? Why didn't you just let me figure out how to work them on my own?" Harry asked. He was desperate for a reason to still hate Snape and refuse his help.

"Because I also have a memory that I would like to show you all." He said. He pulled a pensieve out from a drawer and set it on the table. He snatched his wand from Caleb, who was holding it loosely. All wands were instantly pointed at Snape. Snape shook his head disgustedly and put the tip to his temple and pulled out a thin strand of memory.

He deposited it in the pensieve and did the same thing that Dumbledore had done to show Harry the prophecy. Two figures rose out of the pensieve. One was Snape and the other surprisingly was Dumbledore. "This is how I justify my actions." he said softly. The two figures began to talk.

"You must do it Severus," Dumbledore was saying. His tone was hard and left little room for arguement. Snape took the little room.

"I refuse to do it, Albus. You are asking too much of me."

"Severus it is your duty. I am old. I can't help Harry as much as I used to. Protect Draco. When the time comes you will have to kill me."

"But why!" Snape exploded. "There are other ways. Why must I actually kill you?"

"Severus! This is not open to debate. Just be sure to send these to Harry. Now let's go back to the castle."

The memory faded. Mcgonnagal was crying silently and Harry was feeling hollow. Snape's face looked as hollow and hurt as Harry felt.

"That is how justify what I've done. But I realize I shouldn't have killed him. I should have said no." Snape said. He looked crushed. And Harry against his will, began to feel sympathy. Maybe Snape was still good. Or it was a trick. An idea popped into Harry's head fleetingly but soon crystalized.

"I have a way for you to redeem yourself, _Professor." _The word was layered with hatred and disdain. Snape ignored the tone and looked up hopefully.

"I'm listening Mr. Potter."

"Come back with us. Come live in Grimmauld Place. Tell us everything you know about Voldemort." Harry said firmly. The others gaped at him but Snape looked distracted.

"Leave the Dark Lord? If I did I wouldn't be allowed to be seen in public until the end of this conflict. But I will do it. I only hope it begins to redeem me for what I've done."

"Mr. Potter! You cannot allow him to come to Grimmauld Place! It would be most unwise."

"Potter!" Moody roared. "This piece of scum is under arrest. I don't care if he has had a change of heart. The fact of the matter is, he killed Dumbledore. There is no redemption from that."

"Moody!" Harry said, equally angry. "Grimmauld Place is owned by me. I will invite whoever I wish. And I invite Snape. So help me if you try to arrest him, I will expel the Order from Number 12. Now choose!" He snarled. Moody looked at Harry with an odd expression. Could it be pride?

"So you've finally grown a pair, eh Potter?" He chuckled. "Alright. No one will try to arrest this piece of scum. At least not while your looking." He said. Everyone in the room turned to stare at him.

"Did you just make a joke!" Ginny said. She seemed completely unbelieving. Moody grinned at her.

"Alright. Let's get you to safety, Professor Snape."

"I am not a professor anymore, Potter. So please stop referring to me as such. And I doubt as if I would even be welcomed back into Hogwarts." He said. He sounded wistful about seeing Hogwarts.

"Well, " Mcgonnagal said carefully, "Why don't we ask Albus if you should be allowed back. He is due to wake up any day now."


	8. The Secret Passage

**Come on guys! You can give me more reviews then that! I want to break 35 by the end of break. Here's hoping. And here's chapter 8.**

Grimmauld place was eeirly silent. It had been like this all day, ever since Harry had brought Snape back. It was to be expected. Harry was thinking about going with Mcgonnagal to Hogwarts now, when there was a knock at the door. Without waiting for an answer Snape strode in. He closed the door behind him.

"You and I need to talk Potter." He said.

"What about?" Harry asked apprehensively. He remembered, and none too fondly, what had happened with Caleb.

"This arrangement. I've been in this house before and it seems as though you have missed some things. There are secret rooms and passages that the Order apparently doesn't know about."

"What makes you think the Order doesn't know?" Harry asked.

"I heard them arguing about where they could find a secure potions lab outside of Hogwarts and I distinctly remember Regulus' mother showing me a potions lab in this house."

"Why were you ever in this house? I thought you hated Sirius."

"This was after he ran away. Regulus had accepted the Dark Mark by then and they invited me to come." he said simply. Harry nodded deep in thought. If there were rooms they didn't know about maybe they could find them and help the Order.

"Well let's go find Ginny then." Harry said at last.

"And why do we need to find Miss Weasley, Potter?" Snape asked.

"Well I'd prefer some _pleasurable_ company while we look." he said. Snape smirked at the comment. Harry felt sure that was as close to a laugh as the former professor ever came.

"I see. I should have anticipated your need for your...ah...teddy bear." Snape said.

"Well I wouldn't mind cuddling at night with her..." Harry said foolishly. He laughed as Snape smirked again and then turned to leave. As he walked he considered how odd it was that he found himself comfortable joking with the most feared professor Hogwarts had ever seen. He just grinned at the thought.

They didn't have to look long for Ginny. She was coming up the stairs as they headed down to check the kitchen.

"Harry. I was just looking for you."she said grinning. Her face fell a little when she saw Snape behind Harry. Snape's smirk just became more pronounced.

"A pleasure to see you too Miss Weasley." He said coolly.

"So what are you two up to?" She said turning back to Harry.

"We were just about to go exploring. Snape said he remembered a few secret rooms that might help the Order."

"Oh. Well why does he need you?" She said. The suspicion was evident in her voice. "Why couldn't he just tell the Order instead?"

"Because Miss Weasley," Snape said before Harry could answer, "only the rightful owner of the house may open the way. I wouldn't put it past the Black's to have the way cursed against anyone but Harry."

Harry nodded. It made sense. And Harry agreed with Snape. From what he'd heard of the Black's with the exception of Sirius, cursing a hidden passage sounds like just the thing they would do.

"Alright Snape," Harry said to try and cut off the arguement," lead the way." Snape bowed scornfully and led them to the back of the house. He began searching the rooms in the back, looking for anything that could identify the room. He lingered in one room for a moment before he came back out.

"This is the one. Behind the bookshelf." He stepped out of the room again. Ginny looked at him questioningly.

"I have no intention of being cursed, Miss Weasley. I am going to stay out here until he opens the room."

"That's a good idea. Ginny?" Harry said. He turned to face her. "I want you to stay out here too. It might get you hurt if you stay in there with me."

She looked ready to argue with him but then nodded her head. Harry went back into the room and closed the door. He locked it for good measure and then went to go investigate the bookshelf. He tried pulling out the books. He had seen it work in the shows he had watched with the Dursley's. When that didn't work, he began to examine the books themselves. Perhaps they held a clue.

Most of the books he ignored. A wizarding Genealogy, a copy of Moste Potente Potions. He grinned when he saw that remembering the book from their second year. He set this one aside and picked up a thin leather bound book. He opened it to find it blank. He was about to set it aside when writing began to sprawl on the blank pages.

"_Welcome, master of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. How may I be of assistance?"_

"Er- hello." Harry said uncertainly. "I uh need to get into the secret rooms?" He said. The greetings faded by the book, quickly replaced by new words.

_"Of course. I live to serve. Simply tap the bookcase with your wand and tell it the master of the house commands it to move."_

Harry felt that that was simple enough. He pulled out his wand and stopped. "Er- I'm not allowed to use my wand outside of school."

"_In this house you will not be detected."_

"Oh. Er- all right then." He turned back to the book case. " I, the master of this house, command you to move aside." He said. The book case shuddered for a moment and then shifted out towards him and then to the right. Behind it was a passage.

The book shuddered slightly in his hand. He looked at it to see it scribbling more words.

_"You can also have the bookcase open for others. Such as the Order members." _Harry stared. "How did you know about the order members?"

_"I am the eyes and ears of this house. Nothing happens within these walls that I am not aware of."_

"So you know everything about the house? Can you be taken out of it? I would like to keep an eye on it while I'm not here."

_"I can. But first I would advise you to open the door. Your friends believe that you have found someone. They are getting ready to blast the door down."_

Harry ran to the door and opened it to face two wands pointed at his head.

"Calm down guys. I didn't find anyone. Just a book."

"You were talking to a book Harry?" Ginny giggled. Snape just glowered at her.

"You foolish girl. All of the old wizarding homes have tomes that the master may use to see what happens in the house."

Ginny dropped her head blushing furiously. Harry frowned at Snape.

"Was that really necessary?" He said.

"No. I suppose it wasn't. I apologize. My words were overly harsh." He said. Harry could tell that he meant his apology. Ginny scowled at him but nodded her head.

"Well I guess we should go and check out the rooms." Harry said.


	9. The Horcrux Room

**Hey everyone. Keep 'em coming with the reviews. come on. You know you want to. I still don't own Harry Potter. Although I do have all the books. Anywho. Here's **

**Chapter 9**

Harry, Ginny, and Snape walked cautiously through the doorway into the corridor. When Harry stepped in, torches on the walls leapt to life. The three threw up their hands to shield their eyes. They lowered them slowly as their eyes adjusted. Harry gasped.

The hallway seemed endless. There were doors spaced evenly the entire span. Snape looked bored. Harry started walking forward when Snape stopped him.

"What are you looking for Harry?" He asked.

"I'm looking for the potions lab _sir._" Harry snapped back. As soon as the words left his mouth, the hallway began to shift. The doors began flying by Harry and the others. He looked behind himself but the doorway was still there. The doors shuddered to a stop and one on his right popped open.

"There you are." Snape said smirking. Harry looked amazed.

"Did you know it was going to do that?" Harry inquired.

"No. But I had a strong feeling it might. So I decided to test it. I was right apparently."

Ginny shook her head at Snape and stuck her toungue out when he turned his back. Harry managed to stifle his laugh, but only just. Ginny giggled and grabbed Harry's hand. He just grinned at her and all three of them walked into the room.

Harry let out an audible gasp, and beside him he could hear Ginny do the same. For a second Harry believed they had somehow been transported to the Hogwarts dungeon. This looked like the exact room that he had been forced to sit through Snape's lectures and belittlement.

Snape looked around the room and sighed. Harry looked at him for a minute and then decided to see why Snape all of a sudden looked depressed.

"You really miss it, don't you proffessor." He said. Snape looked at Harry for a moment and then nodded.

"I hated teaching the students. Most of them were such dunderheads that I wondered for a while if they could be taught. But being in the castle, brewing potions in the dungeon. That is what I loved about Hogwarts." Harry looked at Snape, shocked. Snape was confiding a lot in both him and Ginny.

"Yeah but remember," Harry said, " Mcgonnagal was going to check with Professor Dumbledore. Maybe you can still go back and teach." he finished. Snape, rather then looking hopeful, looked more depressed.

"I appreciate the concern, Potter, but use your head. If I go back to Hogwarts, it will become my prison. I will not be able to leave, for fear of the Dark Lord killing me. This place is already a prison."

"So what? Listen to me _Professor _," Harry said, deliberately using a term that would agitate Snape, "by the end of the year, I will have killed Voldemort. Then you can live again. Truly live. And you can still work at Hogwarts until then."

Snape looked doubtful but chose to keep his mouth closed. The book began to vibrate in Harry's hand and he started. He didn't even know he had brought it with him.

_"There is a room in which several objects are hidden. They bear a strong magical resemblance to the Dark wizard who attempted to steal you away from this home."_

"The Horcruxes? In Number 12?" Harry quickly showed the book to Snape. Rather then looking shocked, Snape looked pleased.

"So he managed to get more then one hm?" He said. He was smiling, and Harry looked at him uneasily.

"Sir, maybe you should go lie down. You're starting to act really weird." Harry said. He was surprised that he had managed to keep a straight face. Snape looked at Harry a moment before catching on and quickly returned to scowling. Harry laughed and Ginny fell to the floor in hysterics.

"Now that's the dungeon bat we all know and love." Harry said. Snape chose to ignore him and instead brought them back to the subject of the Horcruxes.

"If they are indeed in the house then it means it will be far easier to destroy the Dark Lord." Snape said. Harry nodded and shooed them all out into the hall.

"The room with the Horcruxes in it." Harry said firmly. The doors whizzed by them again. Harry closed his eyes to try and stop the feeling of nausea. The rooms stopped again and Harry opened his eyes. A door on his left sprang open. They walked in and saw what seemed like a regular bedroom.

"Ah this would be Sirius's Brother's room." Snape said. He looked around but didn't find the Horcruxes anywhere.

"You mean Regulus?" Harry asked quickly. The initials R.A.B. came back to his mind.

"Yes. This was his room. That was why the Dark Lord ordered him dead you know. He tried to make the Dark Lord mortal. Regulus was misguided but he had a solid head on his shoulders. He believed that when it came your time to die you should die with dignity and honor, not hide from death with horcruxes, in cowardice. Undoubtedly that is why he stole the Horcruxes. But I can't think of where he would have hidden them." Snape said. Harry looked around the room thoughtfully for a minute and then smiled.

"We might not be able to but this book can." Harry said. He opened the book and asked, "how do we find the Horcruxes."

The book was silent for a long time. Harry was about to ask it again when it began to write.

_"Only the blood of the Master of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black may move the enchantments_ _that conceal the Horcruxes."_ The book said at last. Harry looked doubtful for a moment and then steeled himself to the fact that he was going to have to do this. Snape, who was reading over Harry's shoulder, saw his decision and conjured a silver dagger. Harry took it gratefully and held out his arm.

_What is it lately with these things and having to pay blood?_ Harry thought. He took a long swipe on his arm and blood sprayed out. Snape quickly healed the cut. The room began to shimmer around them. Slowly at first, starting near the splotches where his blood had landed but soon spreading out to the entire room. And then all of a sudden, the room was gone. The four walls remained but the only thing in the room was a table in the center. The table had twoitems on it. A golden cup that Harry at once recognized to be Helga Hufflepuff's and a jade figurine of a raven which Harry assumed once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw.

Snape looked at the items in fear.

"The Dark Lord had seven including himself. Where are the other four!" he asked. He had a definite air of panic to him.

"Relax," Harry said reassuringly. "I have Slytherin's locket right here." He said. He took it out and placed it on the table. "The other four are Voldemorts body, the diary that I destroyed in my second year, the ring Proffessor Dumbledore destroyed last year and his snake, Nagini." Harry said. Snape looked calmer at this.

"Well I suppose that you can just kill Nagini before the Dark Lord." Snape said at last. Harry opened his mouth to respond when the book shivered.

_"Professor Mcgonnagal is here to see you. Professor Dumbledore has awoken."_


	10. Dumbledore Awakened

**Hey guys. I know it's been a really long time. But I forgot about this because of church. I remember so I'm going to update quickly (I hope).  
**

Harry felt a rush of excitement. Dumbledore was awake! He laughed in happiness and realized that Ginny and Snape were looking at him as though he were dangerous. He showed the book to the two of them and sprinted out of the room. They read the book and quickly followed him. He burst out of the bookcase entrance and waited impatiently for the others. When they came through he shut the bookcase and took to running again.

Snape was panting slightly as he ran. Ginny looked at him quizzically for a moment and then shook her head and focused on running. Snape stopped where his foot landed. _Why had she looked at me that way._ Snape shrugged to himself and was about to start running when he decided against it. It's not like anything overly exciting waited for him. Dumbledore was awake. So he could be spoken to any time. And as for Mcgonnagal...well best to let sleeping dogs lie. No there was no hurry.

Harry jumped down the last flight of stairs and nearly fell straight into Hagrid who it seemed had accompanied Mcgonnagal. Harry wondered why the book hadn't told him about Hagrid. The confusion was pushed aside as he walked up to Mcgonnagal.

"Hello professor." He said. He was surprised by two things, the fact that his voice was calm and the fact that Hagrid had a parcel sticking out of one of his pockets. "What brings you here."

"Well a few things. First to tell you that proffessor Dumbledore has awoken. I had a copy of his portrait made for you to hang here in Grimmauld place so you can speak to him. Hagrid." She said. Hagrid reached into his pocket and withdrew the parcel and handed it gingerly to Harry.

"And now to the second order of business." She said crisply. "I realize you don't want to return to Hogwarts but please talk to Professor Dumbledore. He may have some things to say." Harry told her he'd think about it.

"Well I must go. I shall see you at school Miss Weasley." She said briskly. She turned and strolled out of the house. Hagrid looked at harry and grinned for a moment before following her. Harry shut the door and then turned to Snape and Ginny.

"Is that a portrait of the Headmaster?" Snape said softly. Harry nodded and Snape closed his eyes.

"Well are you going to let him out of there or are you going to strangle him?" Ginny asked smiling.

"He's a painting Ms. Weasley. He doesn't require breath." Snape said boredly.

"Well I think I'll just put this up in my room either way." Harry said quickly. Ginny looked to be on the point of leaping at Snape. She spoke up when he turned.

"I'll come with you. I need to talk to you anyways." Harry shrugged and she wrapped her arm around his. Snape shook his head and stalked off to the library.

After they got to his room, Harry sat the painting on the bed and turned to Ginny.

"Now what's the problem Ginny? You don't normally talk to me in private."

"It's...Snape. I know you think he's trustworthy but I'm not so sure. I can't get over what he did to Dumbledore."

Harry sighed and sat down, Ginny curling into him. "I know you don't trust him. But I'm asking you to trust me. I think he's trustworthy. Or if not at least he won't try anything when he has to stay at headquarters. Think about it. There's always at least ten Order members here. Do you think he can take all of them?" Ginny looked at him doubtfully.

"Ok. Let's hang this painting up and then ask Professor Dumbledore what to do. Ok?" Ginny nodded and smiled.

"What?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Nothing." she smiled even broader and leaned up to kiss him. Than she went giggling to the bed and started pulling at the cloth covering the painting. Harry shook his head. _No matter how close we get, I'll never understand her._ He walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled slightly and nuzzled into him._ But I can live with that._

Finally Harry pulled away and pulled the cloth off of the painting. Proffessor Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen. The background was the headmasters office with a comfy looking chair behind the desk. Harry smiled. The background looked like something Proffessor Dumbledore would have been ecstatic about dwelling in.

He put it on the nail sticking from the wall and turned to Ginny. "We'll have to ask him later I think."

"Well, Mr. Potter," she said devilishly, "how do you suggest we pass the time?"

"Well I have a few ideas-"

"That would no doubt be inappropriate for the ears of an old man such as myself."

They both turned and saw Dumbledore smiling at them from his painting. He looked exactly as Harry remembered him.

"Hello sir." Harry said.

"Come Harry. I'm not the Headmaster anymore. Call me Albus."

"I don't think I could do that. It would just be too weird."

"Well Dumbledore then. I insist."

"Ok si-Dumbledore." Harry said. Dumbledore's smile broadened.

"Now, Minerva tells me that the Horcrux we found in the cave was a fake?"

Harry nodded, remembering the note he had found inside.

"But we found the real one. And the others except Nagini and obviously Voldemort." Harry spoke in a rush.

"Excellent. We'll have to see if we can't get his soul out without damaging the artifacts. They would be of great historical value."

"Sir? I- uh met someone named Caleb." Dumbledore looked up sharply at Harry. "He said you taught him."

"That is indeed a long story Harry."


	11. The New Teacher

"So you did teach him?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid so Harry. Oh he's not evil," he added as he saw Harry's face, "rather he is over amitious. I was forced several times to discipline him for getting books he shouldn't have."

Harry suddenly remembered his talk with Caleb. "Si- Dumbledore. Caleb said you took a book from him. It was about Horcruxes. He said something about being able to control the person who made it. Do you know anything about that?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry thoughtfully a moment and than nodded. "I remember that book. I was so angry I nearly burned the book. I settled for putting it in the Headmaster's library. I believe it is still in there. If you would like me to ask Minerva?"

Harry thought about it for a minute and than nodded. "Wait," He added as an afterthought. "Tell her I'll be coming back to Hogwarts this september too." Dumbledore smiled and nodded. Than he stepped sideways out of the portrait and vanished. Harry turned back to Ginny and smiled.

"Now where were we?"

"HARRY! GINNY DINNER!" Mrs. Weasley's voice came from the hall. Harry groaned and than laughed.

"Between your family and Dumbledore I'll doubt we'll have any free time left alone before we go back to Hogwarts." Ginny giggled and they walked to the kitchen hand in hand.

"Harry, we're going to have a dinner guest soon." Mrs. Weasley said as they walked in.

"Who is it going to be?" He asked confusedly.

"The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I don't remember his name. He should be here soon."

"Well he's welcome of course." Harry said. As if on cue the fireplace flared green and Mr. Weasley stepped out.

"Hello Molly." he said jovially giving her a hug. "Ginny. This is Proffessor Walters." He said gesturing the fireplace. It flared green again and a man stepped slowly out. Harry thought it was just for show at first, until a cane followed him out. The man leaned heavily on the cane as he limped slowly to the table. He didn't seem the type who would teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. His slow motion was one reason. His coat was worn and faded, his hands were calloused and his left hand was missing two fingers. He was nearly bald and he seemed on the verge of sleep.

"Harry Potter so nice to finally meet you." He extended his hand to Harry and he shook it. His voice was slow and slurred nearly incoherently. Harry doubted any spells he tried to cast would function.

"It's nice to meet you proffessor." Harry said. He shook the man's hand and the man sat down. "So what is for dinner?" After Harry deciphered the question, he told him, "pork." Walters nodded and than closed his eyes. He seemed to fall asleep instantly, a faint snoring coming from him.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at Mr. Weasley.

"I know he doesn't look like much, but he's a great wizard. Not like Dumbledore. Proffessor Walters has dabbled too much into dark magic for him to be respected."

"Why would he dabble into dark magic? And why would Mcgonnagal hire him if she knew?"

"He learned dark magic so he could learn how to fight it. Not just the spells but the person casting them. Like the Cruciatus Curse. It requires extreme hatred. He made a spell that causes euphoria, so that the cruciatus can't be cast."

Harry nodded in understanding, as a new respect for this man dawned. If he could do that, than what else could he do? Maybe he could help come up with a way to destroy Voldemort. Harry made a mental note to talk to him later.

"Dinner is ready."

Proffessor Walters sat up and shook his head slightly. His eyes were bloodshot, and he still seemed sleepy.

"So Harry," He said through a mouthful of pork. "How goes the Horcrux search? This is excellent Molly."

Mrs. Weasley smiled as Harry answered.

"It's good. We have all of them, we're just waiting on Dumbledore to check the Headmaster's Library. "

Walters nodded thoughtfully.

"And what do you plan to do? After they're destroyed I mean. How do you plan on stopping Voldemort?"

Harry shook his head. _What _was_ he going to do? What spell could possibly help against him?_

"No ideas yet?"

Harry shook his head again.

"Well how about a duel? I'll test you to see where you're at and than start teaching you spells I think will help."

"Ok. When do you want to test?"

"Now. Bombarda!"

"Protego!" Harry's instincts kicked in. There were cries of dismay from the people at the table, but they quickly stilled and moved the table. The kitchen was now clear for Walters and Harry to fight.

"Come on Harry. You'll have to attack me if you want to win."

"Expelliarmus!" The jet of red light shot out of Harry's wand and vanished at a flick from the other's wand.

"You can do better than that Harry."

Harry's mind was racing. Than an idea began to crystallize.

"Serpensortia!" Harry watched as the snake flew out and attacked with another disarming charm while Walters was distracted.

"Negatus Incantatem!" Harry felt exhausted as Walters' spell hit. The snake vanished and the expelliarmus as well.

"That was not bad, Harry."

"What spell was that sir?"

"A very powerful spell. It's Negatus Incantatem. It sucks all the power out of your wand for a time."

"Can you teach it to me sir?"

"Well I suppose I could. After all, Voldemort's wand is his courage. Remove one..." he let his sentence hang.

"So where did you learn to fight like that? I don't mean to be rude, but you don't look like a person who would be that good."

"Well I've had a lot of experience in duels." Walters seemed nervous all of a sudden.

Caleb came storming into the kitchen, wand in one hand pointed right at Walters and the House Book in the other. Snape followed, fury etched on his face.

"Get back Harry! He's a Death Eater!"

**A/N Ooooh. A cliff hanger. I hate them but love them at the same time.**


	12. Wedding Preparations

In a matter of seconds, every wand was pointed at Walters. Harry was reeling. A death eater, here in Number Twelve! How could this have happened? He raised his wand and was surprised to see how steady his hand was.

Walters seemed bored. "Come Severus," he said tiredly, "back to this are we?"

Snape just glared at him harshly. Mr. Weasley strode up to Walters.

"We would like to ask you a few questions. Will you willingly submit to a dose of veritaserum?"

Walters nodded boredly as Mr. Weasley pulled out a small crystalline bottle. He put three drops into a goblet of pumpkin juice and handed it to Walters. Walters drank it glaring defiantly at all of them, the only non exhausted emotion Harry had seen him show. Soon his eyes dulled and his facial muscles relaxed.

"Walters. Can you hear me?"

Walters answered in a monotone 'yes'.

"Good. Now are you now or have you ever been a death eater?"

"No."

"Why would Severus say that you are?"

"I used to have dealings with many death eaters."

"What kind of dealings?" Harry asked. Mr. Weasley looked at him sharply for a moment than pursed his lips and looked back at Walters.

"I used to sell them illegal items. In exchange they allowed me to learn some of their numbers. I learned much from the few whose names I learned."

"Why would you need information?"

"I always gave the useful information to the ministry anonymously."

"I see. Can anyone else think of anything to ask him?" Everybody shook their heads and Mr. Weasley sighed. "Take him up to his room than." Caleb obeyed, lifting him up from his arm.

There was an owl screech and everyone turned. An owl was perched on the end of the table, several letters attached to it's leg.

"Your Hogwarts letters have appeared. And it seems Harry's gotten one as well."

"But I just told Dumbledore today." Harry said confused.

"Well it seems that she believed Dumbledore would convince you."

Ginny walked to the owl and took the letters. The owl preened itself importanty for a minute and than flew off. Ginny handed out the letters and than began to browse through hers. Harry opened his and saw Mcgonnagal's familiar handwriting. He quickly scanned it and nodded. Defense against the dark arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and surprisingly Care of Magical Creatures. Harry shrugged and put it into his pocket. He looked around. Ginny looked bored but Ron was stunned.

"Ron what's the matter?" Harry asked. He walked up behind Ron as Fred and George did the same. Fred groaned and George began to cry falsely.

"And now our dear little brother is head boy. Where did we go wrong?" George sobbed.

"There there George. It's not our fault. He just didn't want to follow our path. It's...for the best." The twins left as though from a funeral.

Ginny was giggling and Harry laughed outright. Ron turned on him.

"Oh come on Ron. You know that they were joking."

"Yeah I suppose." he said, although he didn't sound convinced.

"Well when are we going to go to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

"We should probably go soon. You only have a few weeks left." Mrs. Weasley said. Caleb came back in shaking his head.

"He was out as soon as his head touched the pillow. I don't know how he stayed awake during the questioning."

Mr. Weasley shook his head. "He's always exhausted. I don't really know why. He'll be fine after a good night's sleep."

"We should all get some sleep." Ginny said through a yawn. Harry smiled and took her hand in his.

"I agree. Come on." they walked out and in minutes were laying in bed together.

"I wonder what a quiet life would be like." Harry mumbled. Ginny giggled and snuggled closer to her.

"I like all the excitement. You move to much at night unless you're exhausted." Harry grinned and began thrashing around in his sleep. Ginny squealed and hit him in the chest. After a few minutes Harry laid back, exhausted. Ginny snuggled up to him again.

"See. You're already tired." Harry grinned but said nothing. Soon they were both asleep.

The next few weeks passed without incident except for an increase in pranks by Fred and George. Soon Bill's and Fleur's wedding was at hand. Harry had never seen a place so busy before. He began to see Ginny less and less. It got to the point where he only saw her at night when they were in bed together.

Bill and Fleur were almost never seen in the house. Bill was making arrangements for their honeymoon with a particularly nasty goblin, and Fleur was apparating to her family in France to convince them to come early.

"Harry come help me with this cake!" Mr. Weasley was shouting from the kitchen. Harry hurried into the room and saw Mr. Weasley struggling with an enormous cake. Harry grabbed the side opposite Mr. Weasley's and soon it was stable. They moved it to the table and set it down.

"Thank God." Mr. Weasley said. "I'd have hated to have the cake ruined with the wedding in three days."

Harry nodded. "But it didn't so let's ju-"

An explosion rocked the kitchen. Harry was thrown back through the door, frosting and cake covering the walls and of course Harry. Harry heard laughing and looked up to see Fred and George covered in white frosting. Harry looked around and saw the kitchen and couldn't help it. He began to laugh. Mr. Weasley looked furious when he stood up but that just made the twins and Harry laugh all the louder. Soon even Mr. Weasley joined in.

"What was that Fred?" Harry asked through his laughs.

"Just a little pastry bomb. I can't see it having a great appeal to the masses but we should have a pretty steady income."

"FRED! GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley had just walked into the kitchen.

"Uh oh!" Fred said.

"Well it's been fun-"

"Don't call us-"

"We'll call you."

And with that they both disapparated. Molly was a shade of red that would have made Uncle Vernon proud. Than she sighed, pulled out her wand and waved it across the room. The cake vanished. Harry's laughter had subsided and he asked if there was anything he could do to help her.

"No thank you Harry dear. I'll just have to make another one. And the wedding is tomorrow. Why don't you get some rest. You'll have to be up early tomorrow."

"Ok." He went upstairs and was surprised to see Ginny already asleep. He stood and watched her for a while. She was beautiful. He smiled and eased himself into bed. He was startled when she curled up against him. He put his head down and was asleep within minutes.


End file.
